


Friday Night

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Not My Fault, if you are looking for plot, inspired by art on tumblr, this just sorta happened, you are looking in the wrong place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by a lovely work of art on tumblr, by hattedhedgehog.





	Friday Night

"Sherlock..."

"Hudders is... out of t-own."

"But..."

"John... focus... please..."

"Did you just say.."

"John." Sherlock sighed and pushed him up against the wall, and began unbuttoning John's shirt. "This looks even better on you... but I bet... it looks even better... off... hmmm... yes... I was correct..."

"Stop talking...now." John opened Sherlock's shirt without regard for the buttons that scattered to the four winds. "Sorr - not sorry." He managed to get Sherlock's bespoke pants and trousers down almost to his knees before Sherlock shushed him and undid John's jeans and tossed them halfway up the stairs; rolled his eyes at the red pants before sliding them off and leaving them where they dropped from his long fingers - and even after the two hour chase through London managed to have the strength to hoist John up high enough and -

"Sher - damnnnnnn - how - ohmffffffgggg -"

"Don't - don't talk - just - Joh.....John -" Sherlock opened his eyes and gazed at John's face: eyes closed, a slight smile on his lips, completely blissed out. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to - upstairs?"

"Jus' give me a minute - you just feel -"

"Yeah. I - you too." Sherlock rested his forehead against John's and closed his eyes. "I love you."


End file.
